1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to facilitating financial transactions over a network and more particularly to location based mobile commerce.
2. Related Art
In online financial transactions, customers search for and purchase products through electronic communications with online merchants over electronic networks, including mobile communication networks. During the course of these online transactions, customers may not readily know the physical location of the products or the merchants offering the products for sale or purchase consideration. Typically, after purchase these products are shipped via mail to an address related to the customers. Sometimes, waiting for the purchased products can be inconvenient and unnecessary.
Accordingly, there currently exists a need to localize merchant searches that give the customers ready access products and services.